This invention relates to a cruise control system that can both alert other drivers in other vehicles that the cruise control is operating in a given vehicle and which may also inform the particular driver to activate or deactivate the cruise control in their vehicle.
Cruise control used in vehicles has proven itself to be of benefit especially when traveling on interstate highways. Normally, a diver first activates the cruise control and, when a desired speed is attained, then engages the control to maintain the vehicle at the engaged speed. This allows the vehicle to operate at a constant speed regardless of changing terrain conditions. Such cruise controls used in vehicles are common and no further comment on their use or benefits is believed necessary.
A problem encountered by users of cruise control is that other drivers are unaware you are operating with the cruise control engaged. Since the acceleration and de acceleration is being controlled to insure a constant speed is maintained, it may appear to other drivers who are unaware you are in cruise control that you are driving in an erratic manner. This can result in such drivers becoming irritated and giving obscene gestures to you. Worse, this same drivers could cause you to be involved in a road rage situation with violent or lethal consequences.
To help decrease the likelihood of road rage and other undesired situations, it is proposed that other drivers be visually alerted that you are in a cruise control mode and that you are traveling at a constant speed indicated. To assist the driver in determining when to turn the cruise control on, a voice chip would alert the drivers when a given predetermined speed is attained at which time the driver may or may not turn on and engage the cruise control.
Vehicle signal systems which alert a driver to perform certain action to control the vehicle are known. For example, in one earlier invention a signal system is disclosed that gives an early warning of braking or accelerating to a following vehicle. In another earlier invention, a device is disclosed which reminds a driver to turn off their headlights.
Another prior art system warns oncoming and following cars about the driving and operating conditions of the driven car.
One other system discloses an auto rear window light that flashes when the cruise control is activated within the same vehicle.
Still another system discloses a system of LED""s which sends a message to the operator of a following car.
Systems or devices which send alerting signals to the driver of vehicle and to other adjacent vehicles that certain conditions are present are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,361 to Replogle a signal system is disclosed that gives an early warning of braking or accelerating to a following vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,479 to Walker et al. discloses a device which reminds a driver to turn off their headlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,701 to Nan-Mu et al. discloses a system which warns oncoming and following cars about the driving and operating conditions of the driven car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,294 to Gold discloses an auto rear window light that flashes when the cruise control is activated within the same vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,638 to George discloses a system of LED""s which sends a message to the operator of a following car.
In the present invention adjacent vehicles are alerted that the cruise control is operating and that it is set at a displayed speed and additionally, a voice chip within the vehicle alerts the driver to activate the cruise control when a predetermined speed is attained all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a cruise control alert system that both alerts adjacent drivers that the cruise control is operating and set at a given speed and also alerts the driver to engage the cruise control when a predetermined speed is attained.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved cruise control alert system which both alerts the driver to turn on the cruise control and also informs adjacent drivers that the cruise control is operating and the speed at which it is set.
Another object is to provide for such a system in which a voice chip alerts the driver to engage the cruise control at a certain predetermined speed to prevent speeding.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.